Babysitting
by soda-denial
Summary: Crossover with Azumanga Daioh and TokyoMewMew. Tomo gets a job as Naruto's babysitter, and Purin, Naruto's neighbor, comes over and they all play a small game. Sasuke/Naruto, Tomo/Yomi, Purin/Tart.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything!

**Characters** : Naruto, Sasuke, Purin, Tart, Tomo, Yomi

**Warnings** : A completely ridiculous story turning mushy, Male/Male, Female/Female.

* * *

**Babysitting**

**"N**o!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi sighed.

"Look. Naruto, you're getting a babysitter, no matter how much you protest. Me, Iruka, and Sakura all have a mission, and no one else (Sasuke) is willing to stay with you. Anyway, I've already called her!"

"Aw! Kakashi-sensei! Why'd you go and do that!" Naruto yelled out.

"Look, Naruto, shut up!" Kakashi said, loudly. Naruto plopped himself down onto the ground, and went into pout mode.

He sighed. "Fine, who is she?" Kakashi smiled.

"Her name's--"

"My name's Tomo! You can call me Tomo-sama! And bow down to my every command!" Tomo exclaimed, kicking the front door down. Naruto's jaw dropped and he frowned.

Kakashi walked over and welcomed her. "Thanks for doing this, it's very appreciated!" Kakashi said, politely.

"No problem!" Tomo yelled. "It'll be fun!" Kakashi chuckled, and lead her over to Naruto.

"Ok, this is Naruto. He's the kid you have to look after," he told her. Tomo grinned.

"C'mon Naruto! Let's play a game! But we'll start after this geezer leaves!" Tomo started pushing Kakashi out the door. "Bye!" she yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Kakashi walked about five steps away, and realized who he just left the most hyper ninja in Konoha with. He stopped and thought for a minute, then kept walking. _'What's the worst that could happen?_' he asked himself.

Inside, Tomo had already explained her game to Naruto. "Ok, so lemme get this straight. The game's called 'Spread the Cheer', and we have to run around town in a costume, yelling at everyone we see?" Naruto asked, to confirm what Tomo had just told him.

She nodded, excitedly. Naruto grinned. "So, where's the costumes!" Naruto yelled. Tomo grinned and magically pulled two costumes out of thin air.

"Right here! So, do you wanna be the pig or the cow?" Tomo asked.

Naruto thought about it for a minute. "Hmm...You can get both pork and beef ramen...but I guess I like pork better, so I'll be the pig!" Tomo tossed him the pig costume.

"Great! So put it on and let's go!" Tomo yelled, already in the cow costume. Naruto grinned and slipped the costume on, then followed Tomo out the half-broken door.

As they stepped out, the small blonde girl from next door popped up. "Naru-Naru? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, hey, Purin-chan! We're playing a game! It's called 'Spread the Cheer'! C'mon you should play too!" Naruto yelled out, almost matching Tomo's volume. Purin grinned.

"Okie-dokie! Na do da!" she exclaimed, happily. Tomo grinned and handed Purin another costume, yet again pulled out from nowhere. It was a duck. Purin jumped into the costume, and followed Tomo and Naruto down the street.

The first person they came across just happened to be Sasuke. "Tomo," Naruto whispered, "What do we do?" Tomo cracked another one of her grins.

"You go like this," she muttered. Tomo hopped over to Sasuke and began to dance around him. "Cheer! Cheer! Joy! Joy!" she sang, throwing sparkles over him. Sasuke stared at the cow-girl hopping around him, with a great annoyance.

Naruto put his hand in his pocket and found a gold mine of sparkles. He jumped over to Sasuke and started following Tomo around, doing what she did.

Purin put her hand in her pocket and found, not sparkles, but ribbons, the kind you put in your hair. Purin smiled and bounced over to Sasuke and tied his hair up in a bow.

"There," she exclaimed, "Now your hair doesn't look like my butt!" Purin pointed at the butt of her costume, and, sure enough, it looked like Sasuke's hair. Sasuke lunged out and grabbed the collar of Naruto's costume.

"Dobe, you're so dead," he muttered, sending shivers down all of their spines.

"Heh, heh, heh," Naruto laughed, nervously. "Sasuke, you wouldn't hurt me, would you? 'Specially since you luuuuuuuv me!" A pink tinge tainted Sasuke's pale face, as he threw Naruto onto the ground.

"I'll get you dobe," he muttered under his breath, as he jumped away. Naruto jumped up, and grinned.

"So, who's next?" he asked, brightly. Tomo grinned, evilly.

"Over there!" She pointed over to a boy, _floating_ in the park. He was a small boy, around Purin's age, with reddish hair, up in pigtails, and really big ears.

"Taru-Taru!" Purin exclaimed. Naruto was the first to run over.

"Cheer!" he yelled out, tackling the alien to the ground.

"Huh? Wha?" Tart yelled, confused. Naruto threw sparkles all over him.

"I'm here to spread the cheer!" Naruto yelled. That's when Purin jumped on Tart, and tied two ribbons on his pigtails.

"Taru-Taru!" she exclaimed.

"Ah! Get off me, I hate you!" he yelled at her. Tomo ran over with a camera. She threw some sparkles in the air and quickly snapped a photo.

"Aw! so cute!" she yelled, waving the camera around, excitedly. Purin smiled at Tart.

"Taru-Taru, you don't hate Purin! 'Specially since Purin likes you!" she told him, happily. Tart's face went completely red, then he teleported away. Purin stood up. "Taru-Taru, you're no fun!" she said, pouting.

He appeared back, stuck his tongue out, then teleported away again. Tomo rolled her eyes. "Ok, well, onwards!" she yelled out. Obviously standing in one spot for too long bothered Tomo.

They set off, out of the park, back onto the streets. After scaring the crap out of an old lady, they skipped along, hyperly, past a few houses, until Tomo stopped them.

"C'mon I know the person who lives here! This'll be funny!" Tomo cried, pointing at a house. Naruto and Purin both grinned, and followed Tomo into the house, of course, going through a window.

Inside, there was a person sitting at a desk, not facing the window. She had long brown hair, and, from what Naruto and Purin could tell, she had glasses.

That's when Tomo jumped on her. "Cheer and Joy! I'm bringing Cheer and Joy!" she sang. The person sitting at the desk groaned.

"Get off, Tomo. I've got to study for tomorrow's history exam," she said, wearily. Tomo just ignored her and continued singing, and after a while, Naruto and Purin joined in.

Purin jumped up on the desk and tied ribbons onto her glasses. "Oh, Yomiiiiii!" Tomo sang out.

"What?" Yomi snapped.

"Nothiiiing!" Tomo sang again. Naruto began to serenade Yomi with sparkles, and that's about when Yomi snapped.

"Ok, Tomo! If you don't get out right now...then...then...THEN I'LL NEVER LET YOU COPY MY HOMEWORK AGAIN!" Yomi yelled as loud as she could.

"You wouldn't!" Tomo gasped out. Naruto stopped throwing sparkles all over her, and Purin stopped poking Yomi's glasses.

Yomi's eyes sparkled. "Oh yes, Tomo, I would. NOW, GET OUT!" she yelled.

"But-but!" Tomo protested.

"But what?" Yomi asked.

"But you're breaking a tradition! I've copied your homework since we were little!" Tomo yelled. Yomi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but no one's gonna break it if you leave right NOW!"

"Ok, ok, we'll leave...stupid Yomi..." Tomo muttered. Yomi smiled as they all left through the window.

"Ah, back to peace and quiet..." Yomi muttered, going back to her studying.

"You're a very boring person Yomi!" Tomo yelled from on the street. Yomi scowled and walked over to the window, and slammed it.

Before she did, though, she yelled "I'll get you Tomo! If it's the last thing I do!" Tomo sighed.

"Well, we've all annoyed one person in our lives tonight. Let's go home!" she yelled.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, punching the air. Purin giggled, and they all headed back to Naruto's house.

"When we get home, it's bed time!" Tomo exclaimed, evilly. Naruto frowned.

"How 'bout not...?" he suggested, hopefully. Tomo shook her head, loving the power she had over the blond boy.

"Purin can sleepover if you want!" Tomo reasoned. Purin nodded, excitedly.

"Ok! Err...I mean, if it's ok with you, Naruto," Purin said. Naruto grinned and nodded. Tomo grinned too, and flung open the door of Naruto's house.

Inside, they saw a peculiar sight. Tart was floating by the lamp that hung from the ceiling, Sasuke was sitting, impatiently, at the kitchen table, and Yomi was pacing around. As soon as they heard the door open, they pounced on the three 'Cheer Spreaders'.

Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the ground, Tart was hanging Purin by her hands, above the ground, and Yomi was just plain whacking Tomo over the head.

"How the hell did you guys get in here!" Naruto yelled out from underneath Sasuke.

"Dobe, your door was open," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear, causing the tanned boy to blush.

"I thought you had to study, Yomiiiiii!" Tomo whined.

"Yeah, well, I found a better use of my time!" Yomi yelled, whacking Tomo again. Tomo looked up at her with (fake) teary eyes.

"Wouldn't you rather hug me?" Tomo asked in a baby voice. Yomi's face went pink and she hit Tomo again.

"Hey, Taru-Taru, how come you don't like Purin?" Purin asked the alien. He frowned.

"Because we're enemies, and no matter what, that's not gonna change!" Tart yelled. "And, don't call me that!" he added.

Purin smiled at him. "Ok, let's pretend that were not enemies, would you like me then?"

"Hmm...no!"

"Why not! You _are_ holding my hand right now!" Purin yelled.

"Ah!" Tart exclaimed in surprise, yet he didn't drop her.

Sasuke leaned down and planted his lips on Naruto's. "Mphn!" Naruto yelled into Sasuke's lips.

Yomi sighed, and pulled Tomo into a hug.

Tart looked around. "Dammit...oh, whatever," he mumbled under his breath. Then he pulled Purin up onto his lap.

"Yay! Taru-Taru likes Purin!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. His face went beet red, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Purin likes Taru-Taru-chan even more now! He's Purin's, no else's!" Tart groaned, looked away, face still extremely pink.

That's when Ed Elric walked in. "Where the hell am I?" he asked. Sasuke looked up.

"Who let the shrimp in here?" Sasuke asked. Ed scowled and started growling. Tomo ad Yomi looked at each other, and started to laugh, though they had no idea what was going on.

* * *

What a well thought out and planned ending.  
D:

-Taryn


End file.
